143
by Youselessnawledge
Summary: Seung Hyun that's corny. Uh... I mean sentimental"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these celebrity names of Korean Artists. This story nowhere pertains to any of their real lives.

* * *

Korean words:

Noona: It means Older Sister from a younger male. You don't have to be related to call someone that. It's pronounced "Noo - nah."

Hyung: Hyung is a word used by korean males to address another male older than them who they are close to.

Hyung literally means "older brother"

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_"I'm in love with a stripper."_

" you, Dae Sung."

He threw his head back, his mouth wide as he boisterously laughed at the only come back I could think of. My eyes narrowed as my bestfriend mockingly swung around a lamp post. He skillfully sang the chorus to one of the most stupidest songs I've ever heard: 'I'm in love with a stripper' by T-pain ft. Mike Jones. What kind of choir boy is he, singing such a up song? If I wasn't half as tired I am from school, I'd smack his choir boy fat head. I frowned in annoyance. Children stared with curiosity and amusement; teens just walked on by, knowing all too well the stupid actions of their generation. Where as the elderly, frowned in distaste. They were all probably wondering why in the world some teenager was acting a fool. And all Dae Sung would do was laugh even harder as I pretended like I didn't know him. I pulled up my hood over my head as he pointed at me and held his stomach, his face scrunched up. That , he knows exactly how to piss me off.

I looked around my peaceful neighborhood, to see that not much people were around. I frowned as he chuckled. "Are you done yet? It's not that funny." He casually adjusted his brown sweater and back pack.

He merely scoffed as he placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see that his face was serious. "You're right, it's not funny." His voice sounded apologetic. I went to tell him off but he interrupted me.

"It's hilarious!" He broke out into a grin; I shrugged his hand off, and I rolled my eyes as we drew closer to my home. "How can you out, man? They got the best of the best for you. They paid big money and all you do is just sit there with her and talk. What kind of bullshit is that? I can't believe you." He's being a douche. But that's fine, I won't shove my foot up his as.s. I'll pardon this fool of a bestfriend... for now.

He's been acting this way since his girlfriend dumped him. She was one of those nice girls, 'perfect wifey material' he had so quaintly put it. She was much different from his usual Fuck-me-now-girls he so easily drew in at parties. But it's his fault for actually going for her, that girl was way too nice for him. But not the kind to give into him and have sex with him. Yes, I would know. Despite the fact that he jokingly attempts to desecrate my pride, when he has lost his; Dae Sung tells me everything. I'm the closest thing to a brother to him. I've known this fellow before he even knew what a 'stripper' was.

"Yo, I'm exclusive like that. Unlike you, Dae Sung, I don't sleep around. I don't want to find out that she has STD's after I sleep with her." The comment was harsh, but I didn't mean for it to come out that way...

Fuck it, I meant every word.

He crossed his arms and stopped walking; I looked back at him as he glared at me with his small eyes. I knew he was going to react like this. It was one thing to poke fun at his multiple partners, but it was something else to take a jab at his too close for comfort STD run-in. It happened last year when he slept with some girl who worked at the grocery store near his house. Apparently, someone ('a reliable source' he claimed) told him that she had herpes only after he banged her. He didn't hesitate to call me at the three o'clock in the morning, bawling his eyes out. The next day, he had already written up his will, and with blood shot eyes, he handed it to me. What an idiot. I just laughed at him and asked if he got checked up, just in case. Later that day we found out that that ' not-so-reliable source' was just messing with him. The next day, Dae Sung beat the shit out of him. So, my bestfriend is pretty sensitive about this topic. Yeah, he takes pride in being STD-less.

"Simmer down, I don't have STD's. I wear condoms and practice safe sex. How can I believe that you just sat in a room, with a beautiful woman, all night, who was paid to have sex with you. And you two only talked? I know that girl wasn't ugly, how can you turn that down, Seung Hyun? She was your birthday present for shit's sake!" I made a face as I continued with my front and walked on.

Snow White was her name, or at least, that's what she went by. When I first found out, I thought her name odd. Her long luxurious hair was black and her skin a naturally tanned color, it just didn't match with the way Disney had portrayed the character as. But ultimately, the Snow White that stood before me on the night of my birthday, was beautiful. I will never forget the way the words 'happy birthday' fell from her luscious lips and the smirk that tugged on them. Her round eyes twinkling with amusement at my surprise. I shook my head as I vividly remembered her slender fingers combing through my hair, my head in her lap, as we spoke quietly in my dimly lit room.

"I'm in love with a stripper; she poppin', she rollin', she rollin'." His voice was annoyingly smooth as he continued singing. Dae Sung, he just loves to bother me.

In a way, I didn't push her away the night of my birthday. But he doesn't need to know that. Kang Dae Sung was wrong.

Technically, I didn't fall in love with a stripper.

I fell in love with a prostitute. At least, that's all others see when they look at her.

I knew her even before she had taken on that night job.

Before slanderous words were thrown at her.

Before people looked at her with disdain.

Before her luminescent smile was concealed with pain and hardship I could not comprehend.

I see her as the girl who works at my uncle's convenience store.

The girl who works so hard and diligently for reasons I have yet to figure.

Noona. I wish she was mine;** my** Snow White.

But, damn it, no.

She'll always be _his_.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these celebrity names of Korean Artists. This story nowhere pertains to any of their real lives.

* * *

Korean words:

Noona: It means Older Sister from a younger male. You don't have to be related to call someone that. It's pronounced "Noo - nah."

Hyung: Hyung is a word used by korean males to address another male older than them who they are close to.

Hyung literally means "older brother"

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_The boxes of Choco Pie fell to the ground and I frowned. I looked up to the person I had bumped into, but I had to crane my neck. Staring down at me was a tall boy._

_"Seung Hyun."_

_An apology died on my lips as I turned to look at the person who had called my name. Standing at the end of the candy aisle was a girl who looked to be in middle school. Her dark hair was short and boyishly cut. She was dressed in a standard uniform for females, her round eyes directly staring at the older boy I had just bumped into. Ridiculously, I was immediately taken with the dazzling smile on her face that naturally formed for him. The older boy looked at her and the corners of his lips merely turned up as he picked up the things I dropped; wordlessly he handed them to me._

_Flustered, my gaze flew to the ground as I bowed and stuttered an apology. To say the least, I was intimidated, but I couldn't help it. The older boy stood almost three heads taller than me; towering over me. Unlike her, he showed less emotion on his face with features that I'm sure my own sister would swoon over. The calm way in which he held himself was admirable, but not annoyingly so. His dark eyes and his tall build was intimidating enough to make my little thirteen year old self, shrink back. In other words, he looked like one of those cool kids._

_I watched as the girl strolled down the aisle. The older males voice made me turn back to him momentarily as he spoke saying that it was 'okay'. But my attention easily went back to her. She made her way to his side and placed a hand on his arm as she gave me a little wave and spoke kindly. "Hello there, you must be Mr. Lee's nephew." I was slightly taken aback by her voice; it was much deeper than I had expected but held femininity to it. For a moment, I rudely stared at her, wondering how she knew my name. That's when it clicked, Uncle said that there was going to be new employees. But they looked a bit too young to be working._

_Respectfully, I bowed to both of them and introduced myself. I puffed out my chest as I mustered all the confidence my thirteen year old self had. "Yes, h-hi. My name is Lee Seung Hyun and I'm thirteen." Her eyes twinkled as she let out the sweetest giggle I have ever heard; my cheeks reddened. Stepping closer to the boy, she wrapped an arm around his as they shared a look. In that small instance, I was reminded of my mom and dad. The way they looked at each other was similar to the way my parents relayed silent messages to each other- always with a hint of saccharine. Was I missing something or was my introduction lacking?_

_"What a coincidence, my friend here has the same name as you." The older boy nodded, "My name is-" Uncle Teddy's clear voice cut through as he stepped into the isle. Sporting a smile on his face with black converse on his feet and looking every bit casual, he made his way to my side. Unlike the various other convenience stores I've ever known, I have yet to see a convenience store owner who is as young as my uncle. Only twenty three and my official guardian, Lee Hong Jun(Uncle teddy) looked nothing like the average middle-aged owners that I've seen._

_"I see you've found my nephew." The other Seung Hyun and the girl nodded. With a pat on my shoulder, he spoke to me. "Ri, these two are the new employees, they'll be starting on Saturday." He placed his hands on my shoulders._

____

I nodded as Hyung turned around to make his way to the back to get a broom and a mop. Five minutes ago, one of the regulars had accidentally dropped a glass bottle of ice tea on to the floor. Yoon Moon Jung had bowed and apologized profusely; her cheeks had gone a deep red in embarrassment. Only until Hyung politely told her it was okay and that all she had to do was to pay for it, did she give up and leave. She always came around at this time. For a little while I thought she was kinda cute, until I noticed the way her eyes would linger on Hyung longer than necessary when she came by. Or how she'd purposely pretend to search her pockets for her wallet, when it really was just in her pocket; only to stare at him longer. So I let go of the thought of asking for her number, because I realized, that she was only one of his groupies. Besides, she only dropped the bottle because their finger's "accidentally" brushed when he was handing her change.

This may only be a convenience store, but lots of cute girls have been in out of here; just so they could catch a glimpse of Hyung. It's good for business. I'm so fly, but girls always flock to him first. It sort of pisses me off. I even caught some girls at my school gossiping about him and squealing about how mysterious they thought he was. Tch, whatever, just 'cause he doesn't smile when he's handing you change doesn't mean he's mysterious. When I first met him I saw him smile, but after a few days of him working here, I noticed how occasional it really was. I found it odd that he didn't show much facial expressions other than indifference and politeness. However, what I had realized after a few weeks of him working at the store, was that he only truly smiled for one person.

I remember there was this one time when she had come into the store looking haggard, but some how still beautiful, with her hair messily tied in a bun and reading glasses perched on her button nose. She was frowning. The Noona I was accustomed to would usually greet me with a warm hug and an appealing smile. Nothing my Uncle or I could say was able to pull her out of her uncharacteristic state. I tried making her laugh, more than once, but each time she would only respond with a weak smile. Her round eyes held fatigue, her shoulders the weight of her troubles.

Hyung, on the other hand, handled things differently and much more quietly. He did not make silly faces to make her laugh, nor did he attempt Dae Sung's silly dance moves that often had her giggling uncontrollably, like I had. He simply took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and softly susurrated a couple of words to her as they restocked drinks at the back. That was all it took for her eyes to shine, her lips to smooth out into a small smile, and his to turn up. However, one of the girls from my school, who had been watching them, had accidentally knocked into another customer in surprise. Hyungs smiles were just that amazing and that rare to those girls. The moment was ruined as Noona rushed to her side and assisted the fallen customer.

A mere gesture like Hyung's was so simple, so small, but it was enough to ease the fatigue in her eyes. And yet, I wanted nothing more than to have held Noona's smaller hand in mine, to be the one who was able to elicit the most genuine of smiles on her lips. I wanted it to be me who was able to make her smile on days like that.

As impervious as I think my chances with her are, I can't take back what she has unknowingly stolen. I'm not insecure, I don't think lowly of myself nor do I find any huge faults within myself; that would deter from my chances. But why do I find me being with her unfeasible? Unattainable? Unrealistic? Simply because I am not Hyung. I am not Choi Seung Hyun, who holds her heart and her whole world together. She says that they'are not dating but I don't see anything that's holding them back from doing so. Believe me, I've tried several times to put away this likeness towards her; and just date some one my age; some one who shines as brightly as she does.

So far, no one does.

Noona is an all around nice person. Even the ahjumma's that stop by regularly have all taken a liking towards her. They seem to like her more than they like me, and I'm supposed to be the cute nephew who helps at the store. Her amiable attitude, her gentle smiles, her kind eyes; everything about her is likable. She may not be the ideal Korean classical beauty, with milky skin, and a soft high voice. But what is there not to like? Her brown round eyes, her tanned flawless skin, the sound of her sweet laugh. Need I say more? I've become so in-tuned with her presence, so accustomed to her, that a Friday is not a Friday without seeing her. But I guess that's what happens when you see her four hours every Friday for four years, just to work with her at your uncles convenience store.

And today is supposed to be a Friday, but Noona is terribly late. It's been almost two hours since Hyung has stepped into the convenience store without her trailing behind him. I asked him where she was, but all he told me was that she had an errand to run and that she had already informed my uncle that she was going to be late.

But as I sit here behind the cash register twirling around my pencil, I can't help but feel worried. Hyung was not specific with how late she would be, but almost two hours late seems too long. I could even tell Hyung was getting worried too. When a half an hour had passed of her absence, he had looked to his watch; his eyebrows had slightly drawn in and his mouth went into a straight line. His facial expression hasn't really changed since then and it's pretty intimidating.

Suddenly, the swishing sound of the automatic doors opening came to my ears and I immediately stood up to welcome the customer. Staggering into the store was Kim Yoo Bin, my Noona. My mouth fell open in shock. Her clothes were torn in pieces as she desperately clung onto them with her hands, to salvage what it had once covered. Her bottom lip was bleeding and a bruise was forming around her eye. Tears were streaming down her face as she stumbled onto the floor.

"Noona!"

I ran to her side.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these celebrity names of Korean Artists. This story nowhere pertains to any of their real lives.

* * *

Korean words:

Noona: It means Older Sister from a younger male. You don't have to be related to call someone that. It's pronounced "Noo - nah."

Hyung: Hyung is a word used by korean males to address another male older than them who they are close to.

Hyung literally means "older brother"

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Noona!"

I made it.

I finally made it.

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor; they ached. My throat felt dry as I attempted to catch my breath; but it was terribly hard as sob after sob came out. I desperately gripped on to my ripped clothes; those monsters had pulled at my skirt and my shirt so viciously. They hurt me. My vision clouded with tears, but I pulled my hands to the front of myself and pushed off the floor. I need to see Seung Hyun; I need to see him safe. I felt some one kneel next to me and place a hand on my shoulder, shaking it. Panic immediately struck me and I tried pushing the person away, but the person persisted. I felt utterly frightened as the person tried to take hold of my shoulders.

"Noona! Please." I was drowning in fear and I couldn't decipher the voice. Only one thing was going through my head. They had found me; those monsters had found me.

"Stop it, please! Don't do this!" Even my own voice sounded foreign. My sobbing became uncontrollable, my actions violent.

"NOONA!" The monster shook my shoulders.

"Noona, it's ME! It's me! Seung Ri!" The person wiped at my eyes with there sleeve and I saw him. It really was just Seung Ri. I stopped resisting, but my tears were unyielding. He immediately pulled me into his arms and I could feel his body shaking. My fingers gripped onto his sweater as he held me tightly, but it did nothing to alleviate the panic my heart felt. Where was Seung Hyun? "Noona, who did this to you?"

I shut my eyes as I tried basking in the thought that I was out of harms way and that I was in the arms of a dear friend.

Slowly I opened my eyes; I need to see Seung Hyu- .

There he was. He stood meters away from us, with a mop and a broom in his hand. His elegant eyebrows were furrowed, his lips pressed into a firm line. He was unharmed. Safe. Relief washed over me like a bucket of ice cold water. "Who would do this to you?" Seung Ri spoke in a choked whisper, his voice cracking at the end of his question. Softly, I released him as Seung Hyun placed the mop and broom down. I watched as he took off his hoodie and swiftly made his way in front of me. Easily he lifted me to a stand and gently took my wrists, but I winced. Those monsters had mercilessly tied my wrists together when they- when they…

Perverse hunger filled eyes flashed in my mind. An onslaught of emotions took hold of me and I hunched forward, tears overflowing. I did not need to look up at him to see that he was taking the moment to take my appearance in. I could feel his scrutinizing gaze rove over my face and down my body. He lifted the sleeve of his hoodie and lightly dabbed at my numb bottom lip, staining it with my blood. Seung Hyun then held my arms and slipped his hoodie on to me; cloaking me in its warmth. "We're going home, Seung Ri. I'll call Teddy." His deep voice was peremptory, his eyes hard. With gentle hands, he led me out the doors, leaving a confused Seung Ri on the floor of the convenience store.

Seung Hyun brought me to his motorcycle where he placed my helmet on my head and even went as far as securing it. Sitting on his motorcycle, he waited for me to get on. I couldn't, I felt dirty and ashamed. He turned to look at me and I looked away. With a sigh, he stepped off and picked me up by my waist, placing me on his motorcycle. With out a warning, Seung Hyun took my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel his warmth through his t-shirt; it grounded me. This was real, Seung hyun was safe. They said they were going to hurt him, but he was safe. I shut my eyes as I held him close, tears leaking out. Whether, he felt my body shake from crying or felt my tears at the back of his shirt, he did not let on.

The ride to his apartment was shorter than the usual twenty minutes. When we got there, Seung Hyun led me to the washroom where he sat me down on top of the toilet. He didn't speak a word and I was beginning to feel angry. I wanted his words. Selfishly, I wanted to hear his voice; I wanted to here a different tone. No, I did not want the monotone; I did not want to hear indifference. Silently, I watched as he left the washroom only to return with a shirt and shorts in his hands. He placed them in my lap and opened the taps to the tub, letting it fill up; making sure to add soap to create bubbles. He looked at me, his eyes softened as they bore into mine, as if searching for something in my own.

I couldn't hold his gaze. His eyes were so arresting; there was so much depth in them and yet they held many questions. My confusing emotions had me feeling demure as I looked away with the sensation of my cheeks warming.

When it was full, he turned away as I stripped down and sat down in the tub.

The water was warm enough to soothe my aching body, but I could not relax. Seung Hyun's back was imposing, as he stood rigid, ready to walk out. The moment I raised my hand out of the water, he took a step towards the door. Not wanting to be left alone to my thoughts, I grabbed for his hand but missed as I caught the bottom of his shirt. I want him near me, no; I need him by my side. These thoughts, my action's, they are nothing but selfish; I know. Nevertheless, when it really comes down to it, I'm just a scared child who can't live a day with out him by my side. How terribly naive it sounds; I should know better, right? But I can't help it. He's my Best Friend, my one and only confidant. He paused, but did not turn his head.

His shoulders became slack as he quietly sighed. Taking my hand in his, he sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the tub. Seung Hyun lightly tugged me forward to bring my arm on top of his shoulder. For a moment, we sat in the quietness of his washroom, with nothing but the sound of our breathing. I could feel his thumb lightly brushing across my wrist where they had tied me. And then, I felt his lips press softly to the back of my hand, spreading a tingling sensation down my body. I find it peculiar how his mere touch can make me feel so warm- and for some reason it's a feeling I never want to leave me.

That's when he spoke my name.

"Yoo Bin."

"Who did this to you? And exactly what did they do to you?" I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his back as I held back the tears that sprang to my eyes.

"As much as this might hurt, I need you to tell me every single detail." His low voice held comforting patients. "Please."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I had to push down the anxiety that I felt building up at the pit of my stomach as the vibrant memory of grubby hands harshly holding me down and condescending hazel eyes came to my mind. I had felt chillingly cold under that man's twisted smirk, as those haunting hazel eyes watched as his accomplices stripped me of my virginity and assaulted me. They had spat words of hate, and questioned me endlessly about Seung Hyun; calling him terrible names and the like. I refused to answer any of there questions, which resulted in searing punches to my face. Even when I had gotten to knee one of them in the crotch and get up to run, they easily took me down again; and that man simply laughed. To say the least, it was sickening. The man with haunting eyes found amusement in my pain, as though watching me struggle and be raped was as entertaining as a video game. It was something I had never thought possible of any human being.

Seung Hyun placed his larger hand over mine, bringing my hand up to kiss my palm. With a deep breath I started. "Everything was fine at first… I got the job and even met a new trainee." I tried smiling; I tried to suppress my shaky voice and sound remotely okay. "We even took the train home together, he was so nice, Seung Hyun. I was so happy too…" I sighed. The trainee, whose name was Dong Young Bae, had such a gentle smile. I'm so glad I bumped into him in at IT entertainment, with out him, I wouldn't have made it to my job interview on time. He was the first person to welcome me into the company as a new employee.

"B-But maybe if I had payed more attention, to my surroundings… T-Then maybe I would've noticed that there were people following me when I got off the train… Silly me." I tried laughing it off, but it only came out sounding pathetic. "I was walking to the bus stop when I felt a sharp pain at the back of neck and after… I think I may have blacked out. Because I remember feeling woozy, closing my eyes, and then waking up in a room, on a bed... I guess I blacked out. Sitting at the edge of the bed was this man dressed in a suit." The man had turned to me and smiled so kindly that I would have smiled back. However, given the circumstances, e.g that I was in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar man; I did not smile back. "He said his name was C.J." I felt Seung Hyun stiffen at the name. Even the way that man introduced himself was polite. "And that he had couple of questions to ask me."

"So I stood up, thanked the man, and went to leave. But before I could even get near the door, three men came in. I tried moving past them and I even tried pushing past them; but they wouldn't budge." All the man in the suit did was watch in amusement as I attempted to leave, knowing that my efforts were in vain. Eventually I turned to C.J. to see him smiling again. "I asked C.J. what he wanted from me, but he just repeated what he had said to me before; that he had a couple of questions to ask." C.J. then motioned for me to take a seat back on the bed, but I refused to do so. I tried being firm with him but even the three men laughed. "Then one of the men that stood near the door forced me to sit down on the bed. C.J. said that the questions weren't long and that he only had four." I tried getting up to leave again but the same man, who had forced me to sit, pushed my shoulders down to stay seated.

"All the questions that they asked had something to do with either you, or your Dad's company." Each, question pertained to Seung Hyun, but the only two questions I remember vividly were the first and last. The first because none of them had gotten on top of me yet and the last because it was the last thing C.J. said before laughing and answering it himself. I was in too much pain to properly remember the other two. "He asked if I knew when your Dad was going to launch 'the package' out to the public. But I refused to answer and C.J. slapped me across the face." C.J.'s face had turned hard and his polite persona had dissipated into the tension filled room. That's when I knew, with out a doubt in my mind, that I was not going to leave the room anytime soon.

"He asked the question again and he only got angrier when I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he started making threats, saying that he'd hurt you and me. Especially me if I refused to answer him." C.J. tried holding my face in his hands but I moved away from his touch. In turn, his men held me in place. He spoke with a mad glint in his hazel eyes, saying that he had little time to spare and that he'd only ask two more times. In addition, if I were to not provide the right answer, then I was going to suffer the consequences.

So suffer I did.

"I didn't answer C.J. so he told the men to have fun and left the room." I gulped. "They… p-pushed me down o-onto the bed". My emotions had built up at the back of my throat making it hard for me to continue and tears were freely flowing. I was now sobbing into Seung Hyun's back. "They pushed me down and punched me when I struggled too much against them. They scratched me and stuck themselves in me, Seung Hyun. Those monsters took my virginity away from me. I'm so filthy!" I pulled away from him as I lathered my hands with soap and began scrubbing mercilessly at my skin; scrubbing extra hard in the places they had touched me. Seung Hyun turned around with a frown on his lips and placed his hand over mine, making me pause.

"Stop," His voice was firm.

I looked at him unabashedly with tears streaming down my face and all I could see was patients in his eyes. He wiped my tears and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Turn around and don't look." I faltered but listened. I could hear him stand up and hear his clothes moving across his skin. Then I felt him step into the tub and sit down; my cheeks instantly burned. Hugging my legs to my chest, I scooted as far away from him as I could. "Relax, you silly girl." The water shifted signaling that he had moved closer, my eyes widened. He placed his hands on my arms and easily pulled me near. "If you keep on scrubbing yourself the way you do, your skin is going to turn all red. Look at me." I shook my head as I tried to scoot away. "I'm wearing shorts, Yoo Bin, look." I hesitantly turned to look at him and I could see his knees above the water that were indeed clad in shorts. I sighed, Seung Hyun gave me a small smile, and my heart fluttered, my cheeks felt even warmer. He took the sponge that lay on the edge of the tub, lathered it with soap, and began to scrub my back.

It was as if we were children again. Only this time, we weren't four year olds who didn't know better and who were dirty from playing in the mud. We were twenty year olds with heavy hearts.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these celebrity names of Korean Artists. This story nowhere pertains to any of their real lives.

* * *

Korean words:

Noona: It means Older Sister from a younger male. You don't have to be related to call someone that. It's pronounced "Noo - nah."

Hyung: Hyung is a word used by korean males to address another male older than them who they are close to.

Hyung literally means "older brother"

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I pressed 'send' on my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. Looking down at my terribly made baloney sandwich, I made a mental note to thank my uncle for his effort at making a 'western style lunch'.

I reached for my cell phone to check and I frowned.

No new messages.

I felt some one elbow my side and I lifted my head to look at Kang Dae Sung. My eyes narrowed.

He kissed his teeth. "What crawled up your as.s?" I rolled my eyes at the coarse way he chose to ask me what was wrong. I fixed my gaze on my fail sandwich and decided to attempt to 'rebuild it'. I heard him sigh.

"Seung Hyun, what's with you, man?"

I waved off his question, not even bothering to look at him. "Nothing, Dae Sung. I'm just tired."

He let out a beast like scoff- whatever that is. "Tired, my ass. You've been out of it these past few days and you keep checking your phone like you're expecting a call. Oh and your eye bags are darker than usual. Eat some broccoli, dude." I felt my eye lids droop as I ignored his observations and continued to attempt to fix my fail sandwich. Dae Sung waved some broccoli in my face and stuffed into my mouth. Not expecting his sudden action, although I should have, I began coughing. Thankfully, I retained the green vegetable in my mouth. Angrily I chewed it and swallowed it with a glare.

"What the hell, man! Are you stupid?"

"No. You just look really deprived."

"So you shove broccoli in my mouth?"

Dae Sung sent me a strange look, as if it were the most logical thing he had ever done. "Yeah. Look at you, you're overreacting. I shoved broccoli in your mouth a few weeks ago and you didn't complain. Hell, I do that on the regular when you have those eye bags of yours. And only now you complain? Why are you hating on you're Hyung?" Hyung? More like self proclaimed, Hyung. I don't consider Dae Sung my Hyung, but as a younger brother. "See, something's up, man. What's wrong with you?"

With a sigh, I bit into my rebuilt sandwich. He shook his head as he left it at that and continued to eat his lunch. He's bound to ask again later.

I felt my cell phone vibrate and was quick to pull it out of my pocket. I flipped it open to find that I had received a text message from none other than, Ji. Damn. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled through my nose as an attempt to release some of the frustration and anxiety that had just sky rocketed. Frustration, because It wasn't from my Noona and, anxiety, because I still know next to nothing about her current state

.

It's pitiful how much text messages I've sent Noona during these past six days. I haven't gotten a reply from her yet. I keep thinking about her, but that isn't new. Although, it's at night when questions rack my brain and the images of her tear stained face, the sound of her sobbing, and the fear in her eyes that push out all other thoughts. I haven't gotten enough  
sleep lately.

I didn't just sit around all week wondering how she's been. Hell no. What kind of friend would I be if I did just that? Unfortunately, Hyung and my Uncle have been nothing but unhelpful. I asked Hyung how she's been, but all he said was that she was feeling better. That was all I could garner from him, he did not elaborate. The silence that had ensued right after and the fact that he continued to restock items after he spoke, told me he wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

I got pissed off, but not at him. It was because even after knowing him for four years he still had a way with his words and his body language that intimidated me. Physically he could probably take me down. He's practically six feet tall and looks like he can pack a punch. But it's not just the physical aspect of him. I respect the man, I really do… You could say I look up to him a bit too. He's a man of few words, at least from what I have seen, but his choices of words are always thought through. He's not one to say what exactly is on his mind at the exact time he's thinking it. Nevertheless, he is some one who thoroughly thinks before speaking. Noona told me. At first, I didn't give it much thought. Although eventually, I noticed it too. So I knew that asking him more about my Noona wouldn't really be worth it because I'd still have more questions.

Hyung knows. He knows I have more than just admiration for her. Dae Sung, with his big mouth, happened to say it loud enough one evening at the convenience store. I had expected Hyung to have said something on the matter. Although, it was quite the opposite. Hyung only turned to look at me briefly before going back to work. There was no doubt that he heard, he was a few meters away from us. The flash of acknowledgement in his eyes only made me believe that he knew all along. Kind of like he… accepted it.

I believe that he didn't elaborate with how she was doing because he knew I'd prefer to hear that from her. At least I hope so.

As for my uncle. All he said was, 'I can't tell you'. That's his answer every time I ask about anything remotely personal about his employee's. Then the next thing that would follow up from his last words would always be. 'Sorry Ri, I don't give out my employee's personal information. That's one of the rules, kid."

Whatever, they both have their reasons.

I took the last bite of my sandwich and flipped open my phone to read Ji's text message. To my irritation, before I could even open up the message, I felt Dae Sung jab me in my side. Again. I frowned and turned to him to tell him that I was fine, so he'd stop bothering me. That was until I heard a feminine voice politely call my name.

"Excuse me, Seung Hyun."

I turned my head to look behind me to see So Eun Kyung standing behind me with a shy smile and her books held to her chest. "Hey." I tried giving her a smile, but it came out as a lop-sided grin.

"Hi…" She returned my greeting but I felt Dae Sung pinch my arm. Knowing him, he probably wants me to introduce him to her. Turning to look at him I purposely asked him what he wanted aloud.

"What, Dae Sung?" He gave me a dry look, as if I should have known what he wanted. Sadly I did. He shot her a big smile.

"Eun Kyung, this is my friend Dae Sung."

"Wassup." He gave her a nod and smirked. He's hella greasy.

Inwardly, I shook my head and looked to the innocent Eun Kyung awkwardly smile. It was as if she didn't really know how to respond to him. Dae Sung better not be like his usual manwhore self and get in her pants. I don't want to have to spend a whole day trying to console her broken heart because Dae Sung needed a playmate for the night. In addition, I really don't want to have a half hearted partner working on our science project. Okay… maybe that's my stress talking… Alright, that was harsh, but I've had my share of his left overs crying their hearts out over him to me. Nine girls, to be exact. As a fellow male, his actions lead me to think that he isn't worth all that crying over. However, as his best friend, I know he doesn't necessarily mean to drop them like that. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how else to.

"Seung Hyun, could we meet up at the library after school so we could start working on our project."

"How long do you wanna plan on working on it tonight?"

"Maybe an hour or so…" I nodded. That would be a great distraction ftom my stressed out mind.

"Alright. I'll see you then." The shy smile came back and she replied with a simple 'ok' and was off.

Sitting back, I took a sip of my water bottle.

Dae Sung glared at me.

"What?" He shook his head as if I was a lost cause. "What is it?"

"You totally dismissed her."

"No, I didn't." I'm lying, I kind of did. I just didn't want him to start trying to hook up with her.

"Sure, Ri. I believe you." Tch, I should be the one giving him sarcasm. After all, he dismisses girls all the time- not in the same manner, but he still does. "She's the new girl, yeah? She's real cute."

So what.

The rain came down heavy. We had worked on the project for an hour and fifteen minutes and to my gratitude, the workload had proven to be the perfect distraction.

The sound of paper rumpling made me turn to look down to my left. Kneeling on the floor of our school was Eun Kyung rummaging through her back pack. I heard her sigh. For a moment, I watched as her thin lips turned into a pout. A second later, she looked up at me and she smiled that shy smile.

Her smile reminds me of someone.

Zipping her bag shut, she stood up and said. "Uh… Seung Hyun.?"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have an extra umbrella?"

"No." I really don't. I only have one, the one Noona gave me. I have another one at home but after receiving an umbrella from her, I have practically forgotten the other one. I watched as Eun Kyung held a hand out in the rain, as if contemplating on running in it to get home. Pulling my umbrella out of my back pack, I guiltily looked at it, then back to her.

"Are you taking the bus home?" She looked at me surprised.

"I don't take the bus. I usually walk home."

"I'll walk you home then." Her cheeks suddenly turned pink as she looked away. I guess she really is shy. She's too innocent for Dae Sung, so I have nothing to worry about.

"I-it's okay, I-"

Smiling, I pulled my umbrella open and cut her off. "Let's go." I gently guided her under the umbrella.

Making it to the school gates, I asked her which direction her house was.

"Seung Hyun, thank you."

"It's nothing. You let me borrow your notes in class and you covered for me when I skipped last week. So we're even." Yeah, I skipped. I've skipped seven times this year. It's not like I'm doing anything bad, I'm just keeping Noona company… at the store. Not that she needs it. Still, I'm human and I'm greedy; so no one can blame for wanting to spend time with her. All I do is help her around the store and chat with her for the rest of the afternoon. Just the two of us. Is that such a crime?

Her eyebrows rose. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You were the only one who saw me leave."

"Oh." I smiled.

"So, which way?"

__

So Eun Kyung is cute, that's for sure.

I watched as she waved goodbye, disappearing into her apartment building. Turning around, I started to make my way to the convenience store. The rain had finally stopped.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I immediately took it out of my pocket to see that Dae Sung had texted a pointless message. I am not being mean, because it really is pointless and a waste of money. There were no words in the text message but three dots, a question mark, and a smiley face with an eyebrow raised in question. I don't get it. Dae sung does this all the time. Even if we're sitting across from each other, Dae Sung always finds the time to send me a smiley face or something reflecting his mood. It's like he didn't grow out of the phase when you get your first cell phone and play around with it. It's random.

Dae sung is a weird manwhore.

Deciding not to reply to his dots, question mark, and smiley face, I flipped my phone shut. Unfortunately, I accidentally bumped into some one and I almost dropped my phone. Fortunately, I had caught it and turned to the person I had bumped into to apologize briefly.

However, before I could do so, something caught my eye.

Moreover, some one.

A man with a similar motorcycle as Hyung's had pulled up to the side. He even had the same helmet as him. The man was clad in an expensive crisp black suit. They were clothes that practically screamed 'buisness'. Nothing about his body language suggested that this was his first time using the motorcycle. However, he looked sort of out of place. It's probably the clothes.

"How rude!" Pulling my eyes away, I looked to the old woman that I had bumped into. She was looking at me expectantly, so I apologized with a bow. With a 'hmph,' she walked away muttering something about 'the youth of these day'. Turning to look back at the odd sight, my eyes widened.

The man on the motorcycle dressed in a suit had finally taken off his helmet. With his eyebrows knitted together, I was shocked to see that it was indeed Hyung. I watched in confusion as he looked to his watch in irritation and made his way into a tall sleek building.

I looked to the bold hangul in gold that was placed above the entrance.

It read. Jung Hwa. Co.


End file.
